


What The Hell Was That?!

by Blurbitch



Category: Everybody Wants Some!! (2016)
Genre: F/M, original female - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27786919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blurbitch/pseuds/Blurbitch
Summary: Glen meets his match in a tiny package.
Relationships: Glen McReynolds/Original Female Character(s), Glen McReynolds/You
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Glen’s a bit of a macho prick with how he thinks of women, just saying.

She’s petite. Couldn’t be more than five foot tall with thick black curls reaching down her back and a curvaceous little body that looks as tight as he thinks; large breasts, pert ass and thick thighs. Glen really likes what he’s seeing, pauses in taking in a sip of his beer as the girl looks up at the rando she’s talking to and its almost comical how he has to incline his head downward just to hear her over the music. She has her thumbs tucked into the pockets of her shorts, taps the floor with the toe of one of her high tops and her tank top shows a slim line of tanned toned belly.

He really really likes what he sees and the blonde he’d been flirting with notices and pinches his side lightly, gives him a wink and he decides that the tiny big titted chick isn’t going anywhere, he has enough time for a quickie. So he follows the blonde upstairs and into a broom closet, gets his hands on her soft tits and its five minutes of foreplay before her mouth is on his dick. 

Twenty minutes later he’s out of the broom closet and down the stairs, whatshername with the best fucking mouth is left behind to fix her blouse and wipe her hands on her jeans-a quitter but who honestly gives a shit if she swallows- and he sees the big titted chick is now sat on the couch, on either side of her are her friends and now she’s nursing a beer looking like she wants to be anywhere else. The guy who’d been chatting with her was stood right in front of her, obviously trying too hard and not getting the hint that its going nowhere and Glen decides to take a shot. If he plays it cool, like he knows her and who the hell is this guy or is this guy bothering you then he might get a thank you in the best of ways.

He usually does when he plays savior and he knows what he looks like. No one really turns him down anyway, not for long and that blowjob left him lacking. Itching to hike someone up against a wall and rail them long and hard.

So he swaggers over, tight jeans accentuating his thighs and ass, his black shirt opened just a little bit more to show his chest and he smooths his mustache.

”Hey,” He makes eye contact with the chick and her eyes are almond shaped and dark brown almost black, a face a little harsher than he’d have assumed when he’d been staring at her body before, nose a little crooked and a wide mouth but her lips look soft and he skin looks so smooth. “This guy bothering you?”

”Who?” She says to Glen, quirked dark brow. “Peter? Peter’s a pussycat. Ain’t that right, Pete?”

This Peter person shrinks a bit and nods when he gets a good look at Glen, the guy is puny I’m comparison, no muscle mass on him at all, just stringy and pale and intimidated. 

This is gonna be a piece of cake.

”Pete the pussy cat?” He throws and arm around Peter, who is too afraid to shrug him off and the girls, plus huge tits, giggle. So it was unwanted company. Cute. “You know each other long?”

”Long enough.” Big tits half grins and slides off the couch, the top of her head doesn’t reach his collar bone. “Unlike you.”

”Well we can change that.” He half shoves himself off of Pete and extends his hand to her for a shake, engulfing her tiny hand. “Glen McReynolds. You, gorgeous?”

”Marisol.” Her brow is still cocked and shes looking at him like she couldn’t be anymore less interested. 

He likes a challenge. He always gets the win. 

“Wanna get out of here?”

She laughs a little and shakes her head, her dark black curls swaying around her round face. “You work quick.”

”I do. So?” He leans down and Glen is aware of Marisol’s friends watching him and Pete shaking his head is disbelief. He leans down just a bit more, its a little awkward but she seems to appreciate, if the pleased smile on her lips is anything to go by. 

“Not interested.” She says and the girls sat on the sofa and fucking Pete the pussy cat, laugh at him. Marisol edges away from him and shouts something to her friends about getting a beer and she’s gone, swallowed by the crowds around them.

”What the fuck...” He rolls his eyes and calls it a regrettable loss. She’s probably a bitch anyway, he tells himself as he goes looking for some other girl to screw. 

That might have been the end of it if Glen weren’t such a sore loser. He might have found some other girl to mess around with and forget the tiny big titted bitch that laughed at him but he sees her thirty minutes later with some assholes hand on her ass. 

He’s close enough that he can hear threatening him.

”Get your hand off my ass.” 

The asshole ignores her and she threatens him again, the people around her are watching but minding their business and Glen wonders if he should come swooping in to save her now or wait it out a little, pride still stinging.

He doesn’t have to swoop in, she takes the guys fingers and twists so hard that he drops with a bitchy little yell. No ones ignoring her half as much now as the guy is screaming about “crazy bitches” and “football” and “pressing charges.”

A few of the guys come forward, Finn at the lead and Marisol rolls her eyes at the asshole still crying on the ground before she tucks a stray curl behind her ear and makes eye contact with him.

She gives him a wink.

”What the fuck.”

* * *

“What the fuck was that?” He finds her on the porch smoking a little while later with Pete the pussy cat and her giggly drunk friends, she’s leaning against the railing and watching him through a cloud of smoke like she was waiting for him.

Fuck.

Was she?

See, Glen doesn’t chase tail, he’s never had to and he can’t tell whether or not this chick is playing hard to get or is really just not into him and just toying around. He doesn’t know if its hot of infuriating. He could go back inside and fuck some other girl, he knows he can but he’s chasing her and he’s pissed about it.

Is it a fucking game?

Fuck!

”What?” She asks, eyes burning up into his as she juts her chin in the direction of the house. “That dick head? He’s lucky I didn’t break them.”

”Marisol, stop.” One of the giggly girls says, leaning against Pete, her neckline dangerously low, her eyes a little cockeyed. “See, this is why we don’t bring you to anything.”

”I’m not gonna just stand there and let some meat head feel me up.” Marisol pinches the cherry of her joint and tosses it into the grass behind her, eyes still on Glen. “Unless I want ‘em to.”

Pete the pussy cat laughs into his palm, the giggly girl hanging on him rolls her eyes and the other one is just disinterested and Glen is...confused.

”Am I reading this wrong?”

”I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Marisol says. “What are you reading?”

”Ah,” He starts and gives her a little grin, a little mean. “Ha. You.”

”Mmmm,” She hums and grins and he feels like such a fucking tool when she takes his drink and he lets her, and finishes the rest of the damn thing. “Show me around.” She says coyly. 

* * *

Glen’s a strong guy, he’s the kind of man that takes charge in everything that he does; ball, school, life and fucking but this girl has him by the dick as he leads her around introducing her to random teammates. He feels like a chump.

Such a fucking chump, it doesn’t feel like a win when she says to him that he’s shown her everything but the upstairs and he’s definitely lost when he takes slow steps behind her, eyes on her ass as he follows her up stairs and she says to him that she’d love to see his bedroom.

”Thats a waterbed.” She says, a little of the magic in her voice lost as she takes note. “Jesus, of fucking course you have a waterbed.”

”Whats wrong with that?” He kicks the door shut and stands just a tad too close behind her, puts his hands on her shoulders and this is something he is familiar with, because she lets him. “So, what do you wanna do?”

* * *

Fucking her against the wall, hiked up and biting his ear and he still doesn’t feel like he won this one though her tits are soft pressed against him and her legs are pulling him hard against her. He even likes how she pulls his hair and how she demands harder, faster. Dont. Fucking. Stop.

“Let me down.” She says and he does, regrettably, his dick a little chilled and standing at attention so hard it hurts and he watches, breathing heavily, as she pulls the sheets off of his bed and makes camp on the floor, her smooth skin glistening with sweat. 

She gets on her hands and knees and looks back at him with a grin.

”Waiting for an invitation?”

He usually has to beg a girl to get her in that position and Glen doesn’t think twice as he gets behind her and then they’re back at it again, harder and faster and deeper and he doesn’t even think about winning or losing because he’s fucking her and thats all he’s wanted to do since she rejected him and walked away.

* * *

She comes first and shoves him off and Glen is about to beg her to let him finish before she pushes him onto his back, pulls off and flings the condom and blows him to the finish line.

She not a quitter and he really really appreciates that. Holy shit.

* * *

There are cheers the next morning when Glen walks downstairs for coffee. He tells them to fuck off and drinks his coffee black, his entire body is sore and he’d been a little pissed to wake up by himself on the floor with no trace of Marisol left behind.

“You don’t look happy.” Plummer sidles up and Glen wants to smack the grin off of his face, says he’s going to do it. Plummer puts a bit more distance then. “I meant that you don’t look like you fucked all night.”

”It wasn’t all night as wipe.”

”You’re kidding right?” Plummer huffs a laugh. “You were both so loud we didn’t get any sleep till four this morning when she left.”

”Alone?” Glen asks taking a boiling sip.

”No, her friends waited for her down stairs till she was done and they left.”

”Even the guy?”

”He was their ride I think.”

So Marisol left with Pete the pussy cat and her drunk friends after fucking his brains out. Great. He didn’t tend to give a shit about anything post coital, he usually makes any excuse to get a girl out of bed and out the door but it would have been nice to have the push and pull. What he’s used to is girls trying to stick around for a cuddle, pretending to fall asleep on top of him or trying to bond with boring ass conversations. He got none of that with this girl, got none of the regular push and pull and it makes him a little bitter.

Distantly, he wonders if this is what the girls he’s fucked feel like when he leaves right after or sneaks out while they’re asleep. He doesn’t like it and feeling like some love struck bitch pisses him off to high heavens. 

Despite the aggressive fucking, that had been fun and he grins a bit in memory of all of the things he got to do with her and how rough she’d wanted it. He hadn’t had to ask to do this and that and he hadn’t needed to pretend to care and to be gentle. She told him what she liked, what she needed and told him exactly what she wanted. 

He wouldn’t mind seeing her again either and thats a new thing for Glen.


	2. Chapter 2

He’s not looking for her, fuck off. Glen is just an observant person, he’s always on the look out and maybe he might take a bit more notice of those with curly hair, so what, and maybe he does a double take a few times at some really short chicks, who cares.

Roper is a little shit and says something once and only once before Glen tells him to fuck off and die and then no one mentions it even if they roll their eyes at him. It’s not like he cares about Marisol or anything he fucked her a few times a week ago and hasn’t heard from her since and he feels like he got played. He got to fuck a girl in a lot of fun ways and got off so hard he thought he’d die, so what? He’s a great fucking lay, he doesn’t need to look for her she’ll come running back for more eventually-shut the fuck up dickhead.

Roper puts up his hands in defense and the guys start laughing. What a group of perfect little assholes who think they’ve got it all figured out. Finn, the philosophical jerk tells him that it’s only natural. Someone had to get under Glen’s skin eventually and she absolutely played him.

”She got you hooked with rejection first.” Finn says all knowingly, the way he always sounds and its grating. “And then she gets your attention, the asshole with the ass grabbing and she hooks you at the end. It happens to us all.”

”Fuck off.”

”No, really.” 

“But, isn’t that usually something a girl does to make a guy interested enough to stick around. She left and hasn’t come back.”

Someone else says that she used him for his body and while Glen really shouldn’t care about that, he does it all the time to chick talks nice and sweet and then after he’s done with them he doesn’t ever call, it makes him feel annoyed. This chick should have been eating out of the palm of his hand not the other way around, she should be the one looking out for a glimpse of him.

He feels used.

”She’s like a fucking guy.” He says. 

“In that she just wanted you for your body, got what she wanted and left. I don’t understand why you’re so pissed. She seems like the perfect woman.”

”Speak of the devil and she shall appear.” He hears Nesbit from behind him and when he looks up theres Marisol with a cup of coffee talking to fucking Pete.

”That her boyfriend?”

”No,” Glean shoves passed the guys in her direction. “Guy’s a pussycat.”

”A fucking what?”

She’s in a sundress. It’s yellow and cottony and reaches just above her knees, the sleeves are short and the neckline dangerous and Glen remembers all the little things she wanted him to do to her and quickens his pace. He sees Pete, who looks more laid back and comfortable as he ruffles her hair.

”So that guy.” He hears Pete ask, he’s a few feet away as the twosome lean against a pool table. “He any good? God, please say yes.”

”Jesus you fucking queen.” Marisol shoves Pete with a bit of a laugh and it takes Glen back a bit because he’d thought, and they had sure made it look like Pete had been interested in Marisol and not like some sort of queer. “Thanks for playing straight, by the way.”

”Anything for a friend that has her sights set on the hottest ass at a party even if it hurts my heart.”

Playing straight?

So it was all an act, all a fucking act for Marisol to get Glen to follow her around like a fucking puppy. He feels angry, he doesn’t like getting played, he doesn’t like being led around by the tip of his dick, shit like that doesn’t happen to him ever and now...now?

”So are you planning to see him again?”

”No.” She says. “Guys like that only want one thing and once they get it they lose interest. Why else do you think I like to play with them? If they’re not ever going to want to commit then I can have some fun before fucking their brains out.”

Glen doesn’t know why he comes up behind her, taking her by the elbow and leading her towards the bathrooms but he does, he ignored the surprised sound from Pete and the loud cheers from the guys and once they’re alone he crosses his arms, pissed.

”So.” She says. “You heard all of that.”

”I did.”

”And you’re pissed about it?” She looks amused and it pisses him off further. “Look, Gene-”

”Glen.” He corrects.

”Glen, you wanted it right? So I played a little game but you got what you wanted in the end. So what’s the problem?”

* * *

”You fucked her again, didn’t you?” He hears later when he’s coming home a little ashamed, sweaty and with the messiest hickey on this throat.

”Fuck off Finnegan.”

The guys all stared at him as he came in, ignoring them as he walked straight into the kitchen, got a beer from the fridge and proceeded to reflect on his choices. It’s not like he’s never fucked in a bathroom its just never been that desperate before and again, he’s lost.


End file.
